


When you watch me

by zation



Series: The shorties [18]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Cas is a peeping tom, Exhibitionism, Fic inspired by song, Implied Bottom Dean, M/M, Masturbation, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Voyeurism, and Dean fucking loves it, playing out fantasies, romanticizing (or fetishizing) what is technically a crime, some dirty talk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-01
Updated: 2020-10-01
Packaged: 2021-03-08 02:34:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,390
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26748148
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zation/pseuds/zation
Summary: As soon as Dean is out of college, he bags a sweet job and gets himself a kickass apartment. Only, there’s something off about the neighbor across the street.Or,The one where Dean refuses to spend a dime on window blinds, let alone curtains.
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester
Series: The shorties [18]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/611776
Comments: 51
Kudos: 307





	When you watch me

**Author's Note:**

> Fic totally inspired by Halestorm’s song [I get off](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=4ZkbLmxim10), enjoy! 🤣  
> (please read tags, this might not be for everyone!)
> 
> Thank you, BeeCas, for all you do for me even though you're super busy 💖💖💖

Dean has a giant secret. One of those too-much-to-tell-people-but-you- _really_ -want-to-sometimes, especially when you’re drunk. Oh, Dean’s been so close to spilling the beans on numerous occasions, especially when his friends ask him why he’s still single. Not that there’s anything wrong with being single but because Dean’s a real fucking catch and people know it.

He’s young and handsome, and he just landed a great civil engineering job. Dean fucking loves his family, but it was more than time for him to move out and get his own place. So, when he found the most perfect little apartment for basically no rent at all, Dean was stoked. His life was on the rise, the golden boy, the wonder child.

It was about one month into his stay in the apartment and mom kept hounding him to get curtains or at least blinds, when he noticed _it_. Or, him, more like. When he noticed the man that lives clean across Dean’s apartment complex, in the complex just like Dean’s. Unlike his neighbors, but similar to Dean, that man doesn’t have blinds either. He also doesn’t have modesty or shame, apparently.

It started innocently enough. Dean came home late and was so tired that he only turned on one lamp and started taking off his clothes as he walked across the apartment. Somehow, he ended up brushing his teeth buck naked while looking out the windows in his bedroom. And that was when he’d noticed his neighbor, looking right at him. He was sitting with his window open, leaning against the windowsill as he smoked a cigarette, no doubt trying to keep the smoke out of his apartment, and his eyes were laser focused on Dean. There was no emotion on his face, but Dean’s body had heated up all the same.

Dean hadn’t known what to do because for one, the man was fucking gorgeous and secondly, he was so unashamed about his blatant staring that Dean had almost felt as if he would be the one in the wrong if he got upset, which in and of itself was fucked up enough for Dean to realize he _should_ get blinds and not walk around naked anymore.

But he didn’t and he does.

Because here’s the thing: Dean realized already in that first moment that he’s addicted to that man’s eyes on his body. Fucking hell, the high Dean gets when he knows the stranger across the street is looking at him makes any kind of chemical intoxication pale in comparison.

It makes his masturbation sessions outstanding and Dean’s long since taken to walking around half-naked whenever he’s alone. His friends and family complain about how hot his apartment is and he lies and says it’s controlled by the renting agency. He’s careful to only get fully naked when he knows most people on the other side have already closed their blinds or gone to bed. The man across the street usually keeps a light on so Dean knows that he’s still up and if Dean feels up for it, he shucks off all his clothes and pretends that watering his plants with his dong hanging out is completely normal.

Hell, it might be normal for some people, Dean doesn’t know, and he doesn’t care. All he cares about is trying to maintain an aura of casualness. As if this is totally normal for him, as if his dick usually is at half-mast for no obvious reason. Because it’s the illusion, almost as much as the intensity of the man’s eyes, that Dean gets off on.

Their little sessions usually start with Dean catching the man staring at him as the man lights up a smoke, presumably before going to bed, and ends with the man putting it out when he’s finished and turning off his light, disappearing from sight. Hopefully to epically jerk off, like Dean does every time.

This night is different, though. Because _this_ night, as Dean practically bolts into his apartment, he’s already hard in his jeans and he’s been on edge since lunch. Because _today_ , three fucking _months_ after Dean first noticed the stranger staring at him, Dean saw him outside of the usual setting.

During lunch, Dean had run a quick errand to the grocery store and happened to spot the man. He’d been standing in the cereal aisle together with a shorter man, looking at the different boxes. Dean had damn near had a heart attack and he’d been frozen in place, awkwardly gawking at the man as the other guy sighed. And that’s when Dean’d heard it: the man’s name.

“Come on, Cas,” the shorter man had said, exasperation in his voice. “You’re my cousin and I love you and all, but can you _please_ be less anal about arbitrary things?”

“I’m comparing prices,” the man— _Cas_ —had stated definitively and the shorter man had flung his hands up in defeat.

Dean had fled the scene at that, completely unable to stand it when all this new information came crashing over him. The man’s name, Cas, the way his voice sounded, the way he looked from so up close. Fucking hell, he was too attractive to be real.

Truth be told, Dean hadn’t allowed himself to look too much at the man— _Cas_ —before because he’d been so into the fake bubble but of course he’d snuck glances. Both to assure himself that he was still being watched and because he wanted to see more of the man. And also to try and see if he could catch the man masturbating but so far he never has.

“Holy fuck,” Dean mutters under his breath as he starts undressing with shaky hands. He left his bag out in the hall, just barely conscious enough to lock the door. “Holy _fuck_.”

Dean knows the man’s _name_ now, that means that suddenly this man with the intense eyes that seem to glow in the amber light from his cigarette is real. He’s a _person_ , he buys cereal and has a family and Dean can meet him, _anywhere_. Dean has always thought shattering the bubble would make it less sexy but when he finally wriggles out of his clothes, his erection bobbing before him, he realizes that it really doesn’t. That it, in fact, makes everything much hotter.

He grabs himself for a moment, giving his dick a few tugs to relieve some of the pressure, and then sighs, tucking himself in his underwear again and preparing for a long evening of waiting for _Cas_ to come to the window.

He gets some chores done and with a cold shower he manages to control his erection so he won’t end up with something stupid like priapism over holding out for Cas. But damn, he just wants to jerk off already!

He startles badly when he walks into his bedroom hours later only to find Cas at his window, eyes focused on Dean’s window and cigarette already lit. Dean’s heart starts thumping and he can’t tear his eyes away for a moment that’s too long to pretend he hasn’t seen Cas now, but he will anyway, if nothing else than to see how far he can push the man.

Without batting an eye, he rips off his underwear and puts his hands on himself, running them up his stomach and chest and pulling himself into a full-body stretch, definitely making sure that Cas notices Dean’s already hardening dick. Usually when they do this, Dean manages to keep his dick at a semi for the duration but that’s not happening tonight and when he glances at Cas he sees that the man has noticed. He’s sitting much straighter, his cigarette forgotten as his eyes roam Dean’s body.

Fucking _yes_ , Dean feels so attractive when Cas looks at him. So fucking desirable that it almost takes his breath away. His dick bobs, a drop of precome forming at the tip as _hours_ of horniness come rushing back at him.

Just to have something to do to really milk this opportunity, he starts walking around his bedroom, picking things up and moving them as if he’s cleaning. But really he’s making a mess and he doesn’t care. His dick is completely hard now, throbbing as he imagines Cas’ voice whispering filth directly in his ear. Fuck, he really has a voice for sex…

And those _hands_. He’d been holding a cereal box and it’d looked fucking _tiny_ in those big man paws. Dean shudders when he imagines them on him. He has to stop as a wave of arousal goes through him, head lolled back and eyes closed as he sighs out a shaky breath, balls creeping up for a moment.

“You’d feel so good,” he murmurs, tossing whatever had been in his hands — a book and some socks — on the bed so that he can let his hands travel down his body in big sweeping arcs. “Are you hard for me, Cas?”

That’s the first time he’s said the man’s name out loud and it feels absolutely delicious. A sneak peek over at the window reveals that Cas is sitting differently than usual. He mostly sits leaned back in his chair, looking casual, but now he’s leaning forward, arms on the window sill as he leans out, and eyes somehow even more intense than usual.

“Fuck yeah, Cas,” Dean moans and turns half-way away, eye closed again as he lets one hand slide down to fondle his desperate dick. “You’re so hard for me, gonna fuck me good, aren’t you?”

His hole twitches at the very idea and he suddenly feels so goddamn horny he can’t even think straight. Needing something inside him, _now_ , he puts two of his fingers in his mouth and starts sucking. It sends pleasurable signals down to his dick and he moans wantonly, wishing Cas could hear him. Cas would praise him, Dean just fucking _knows_ this.

Another glance reveals that Cas has moved one hand and put it in the vicinity of his crotch. The window cuts off Dean’s line of sight but he’s fucking _sure_ that’s where Cas’ hand is, though it doesn’t look like he’s moving his arm so he’s probably not jerking it.

“Does it hurt, big boy?” Dean rasps, pulling his wet fingers from his mouth to pinch his nipple, stroking his dick for real now. “Are you so fucking hard for me that you had to squeeze yourself?”

Fuck Dean nearly comes himself at his own words. He turns around, looking frantically around his room for something to lean on that won’t put him out of Cas’ view. Fuck the illusion now, Dean wants to be _seen_.

His eyes land on the chair he keeps in the bedroom so he can throw his clothes on it and he supposes that will have to do. Ideally he would like to bend over his dinner table or the bed but the table is in a different room that has no windows facing Cas and the bed is too low for Cas to see him, since his apartment is one floor below Dean’s. So chair it is.

He walks briskly over to it and unceremoniously dumps what’s on it on the floor. Fuck being subtle, he wants Cas _now._

It’s pretty fucking obvious to anyone watching what he’s doing but he doesn’t care as he bends over, presenting his ass like a bitch in heat. One hand on the seat of the chair supports his weight as he spreads his legs and arches his back, other hand jerking his dick so fast it’s a blur.

Heat travels up and down his spine, one glance over his shoulder reveals that Cas’ arm is moving as well now and Dean feels perverse satisfaction at having managed to break the man’s stoic façade.

“That’s right, Cas,” he hisses as his hips pump into his hand, ass twitching and arousal coiling sharply in his lower abdomen. “Lose your shit over me, fucking—ah!—fucking come _on_.”

God, if Cas were in the room right now that would be fucking glorious. He could be standing behind Dean right now, dick in hand, hot and hard. Fuck, he could come all over Dean’s back, just letting it splash wetly there, growl at Dean to hold his orgasm at bay until Cas is hard again and ready to fuck Dean.

“Oh shit,” Dean moans, eyes flying open as images of Cas dominating him in bed flashes through his mind. “Fuck I’m gonna come Cas, please tell me I can come, please, _please_ I need—”

There’s not much he can do to stop his orgasm, it shoots out of him much harder and longer than he’s used to, going over the chair and splashing on the floor with an undignified sound. And he fucking loves it.

He arches his back even more, hips bucking into his hand a few more times, his groan of satisfaction so loud it probably wakes the next-door neighbors and he doesn’t even fucking care. He wobbles to the side as soon as he’s done exploding, falling face-first on the bed and barely managing to avoid kissing the book. His balls feel wrung out and the afterglow is fucking majestic.

He stays like that for a while, smiling to himself as he relives the best orgasm he’s had in a _long_ while, and when he eventually drags himself to his feet he sees that Cas has disappeared from his window. It’s closed and dark as usual after their sessions end and maybe Dean feels a little twinge to the heart that this time the end wasn’t different since the session so clearly was.

But on the whole he feels mightily pleased with himself, especially when he remembers catching Cas with his hand on his groin, obviously rubbing. That’s progress and Dean didn’t know he wanted it before tonight.

So yeah, that’s the truth of it, the real reason for him being single despite all his successes, the reason he can’t tell his friends. Because Dean simply can’t get off like he does when Cas watches him, and he’s yet to work up the courage to simply walk across the street and knock on the man’s door to ask him out.

He’s getting there though, any day now. He just wants _one_ more night of fun…

**Author's Note:**

> I'm hoping to start my ABO adventure next week, come join me! 😄


End file.
